Just Daily Shenanigans
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Drabble collection of little moments, some silly and some fluffy, between our dear agents. All will take place sometime in the first seven seasons. Mulder/Scully
1. Chapter 1

"Scully," whined Mulder, tipping his chair back to normal sitting position as he broke the silence they had been sitting in for most of the day. There were no cases to work on, just forms to fill out. He was not handling it well and the obvious solution was to bug Scully. Even her scolding him would be a relief.

She though didn't even look up at him, just kept typing up case notes. In fact it seemed she hadn't even heard him, or at least was pretending not too. So Mulder tried again, making his voice even more childish this time. "Sculllyyy…"

She lifted her head now, meeting his eyes and raising a perfect brow. "Yes, age-degenerated Mulder?" she answered in her most professional tone.

She wanted to distract him, have him go off and talk about actually cases where people had been de-aged. Mulder refused to take the bait though, continuing on his quest to annoy his partner. "Sculllyy. I am bored." he added a pout to the mix.

She continued to look on in an unimpressed manner. "Why don't you go get me some lunch than?" she said, turning back to her typing.

Mulder changed his whole demeanor, turning on some charm now. "Why don't you come with me?"

She pressed a few more buttons, before shutting the laptop. Giving him a coy smile, she grabbed her coat and then held his out for him. "I thought you'd never ask," she said in answer, as he gave her a befuddled grin and bent his back so she could place his coat on his much taller frame.

With that, she opened the door, and bowed him out. "After you, sir." He chuckled, wondering at her change in mood but not daring to question it. They entered the hall, and Mulder placed his hand on the small of her back, where it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully sat down next to her partner, who was moping pathetically on his couch. Slouched all the way down, his shoulders hunched forward and his chin tucked to his collar bone, Mulder was full on pouting. Turning herself towards him, their knees now brushing ever so slightly, Scully observed her patient.

"So why did you call me here?" she asked, keeping both her amusement and annoyance at his behavior out of her voice.

"I got a booboo," he answered, very nearly whining. He turned puppy dog eyes on her.

"Aw, why didn't you say so baby?" her voice turned poison sweet, loaded with a large dose of sarcasm. Grabbing the cool beer that was sitting in front of him on the coffee table, she opened it. Seeing him watch her actions and obviously hoping she would now pass the bottle to him, she took a swig for herself. Relaxing back, she snatched up the tv remote and turned it on to start flipping through the channels. "If you hurt yourself, you should call a doctor." Her voice was all seriousness now.

Mulder had sat up, turning his full attention away from his moping and on to her. "But Scully, you are a doctor!"

"Not a practicing one," she grumbled. "As my mother as started taken to reminding me." She looked up at him now, hovering at attention by her side. "So why did you really want me to come over?"

So here was the moment where he either made something up or admitted he couldn't make it the whole weekend without seeing her… That he was just as sad and lonely a soul as she no doubt believed. A freak still, after all these years, vying for her attention and yet not knowing how to ask for it in a normal manner. He found himself searching her face, as though it held to answers to all the truths he sought after.

And her eyes searched back, hunting for the answer he was unwilling to give. She finally settled with a gentle smile, the genuine kind that he saw, much to he own sorrow and guilt, less and less often. "Why don't you go grab a beer, and I'll order us some take out. Our usual."

At the words 'us' and 'our', he couldn't help the childish flutters that tend to only be described by young female characters. He beamed back at Scully, and, on impulse, darted forward to kiss her forehead ever so briefly.

"Sounds like a plan!"

And she could only shake her head in bemusement at how quick his mood had changed, as his eyes now positively sparkled with contentment. But somehow she knew, that same shine inhabited her eyes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to rise in the distant sky, the light shining through the windows of a rental car parked on the slope of an unremarkable hill. The tree branches dotted with fat spring buds tried to stop the light's process, but only succeeded in creating delicate patterns that danced in the breeze.

Scully found herself awakened by her cramped neck resting on the side window. Blinking slowly, she straightened with a stretch her small size allowed her even in the negligible space of the passenger side. Looking over at the other side of the car, she couldn't help the smile at her sleeping partner's face.

In the dappled light, Mulder lost the air of having suffered much that hunted the depths of his hazel eyes. She allowed herself a rare moment of weakness and just watched him breathe; in, out. Then she woke him, pressing a hand gently to the side of his face. Brief eye contact is made before he shifts and straightens as best he can.

**With that another day of their lives starts, for the better or worst.**


End file.
